legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Cosmo
''"Cosmo, you ignorant boob!" - ''Anti-Cosmo Anti Cosmo is a villain/anti hero in the LOTM series. He serves as Slade's 2nd in command/ best friend in Slade's team and is very loyal to him. Greatest Strength: His Intellgence Greatest Weakness: He's a sore loser He is voiced by Daran Norris Personality Anti Cosmo is clever, cunining, affable and evil. Like his boss Slade Wilson, He is calm, patient and smart. Anti Cosmo is the mind in mastermind as Slade is the master in mastermind. He is loyal to Slade as always and enjoys his other villains's presence. But even he has limits to Slade's loyality and does question his plans when he goes too far such as Slade's obessison with young heroes. Despite his evil he is more than capable of working with the heroes when required as his teamups with them In The V Team Island Adventure and the Great Time Travel Adventure. His loyality is established when he is chosen by Slade to arrange his and Cele's wedding so he makes Sideshow Bob his best man, Waul the referend and Captain Hook in charge of decorating. The two characters he has the most respect for are Slade Wilson and Bender Rogerieuz as they are the only people he would listen to. When he helps the heroes he does listen to Bender Friends: Slade, The V Team, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Thailog, Warrior Monkey, Evil Manta, Megabyte, Sideshow Bob, Cat R Waul, THe Disney Angels (sometimes), Bender and The B Team, Celes Chere, The Alpha Team, Emperor X (sometimes), Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Marie, R2-D2, C3PO, Shade, Phantom R, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critc, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Irene Addler Enemies: Megatron, The Master, Jack of Blades, Uka Uka, Alt Doofenschimtz, Darkwarrior Duck, Joker, Marcline's Dad, No Heart,Eggman Nega. Dib and his friends (sometimes), Emperor X (Sometimes), Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Dr.Weil, Discord, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil Relationships Slade: He is Slade's most loyal follower and life long friend. These two are great friends as said above and have their sense of honor and morals that stand them out from other villains. Slade and him have known each other for a very long time. The V Team: Anti Cosmo was the one who made to call to recruit The V Team led by Eddy. They loyally helped the two ever since. And the two have served as mentors for them through their own adventure Dib: Unlike Slade, he doesn't hold a grudge against Dib, He actually likes the kid and is hesitant to hurt him. In a way he's a friendly enemy to Dib and the others. But he does get annoyed with Dib's childish ideas Bender: Orginally his main rival, like Dib to Slade. But the two have settled down since Slade Strikes back and have even teamed up against other enemies to assert this. Anti Cosmo has a respect for Bender that rivals his for Slade's as the two are both capable of making them do what he wants. He and Slade work with him against The League of Darkness and Darkseid before joining forces. The Disney Angels: Like most villains who don't work for Megatron, He doesn't hate them like most heroes. And he always goes out of his way to help them just as using Hades as an reverse mole to get infomation. Anti Cosmo though did help them with The Joker, Alongside Slade, Bender and Emperor X. Appearances The Beginning (One of the 2 main villains alongside Slade) Slade Strikes Back (One of the main villains again) The V Team Island Adventure ( An Anti Hero and Mentor to the V Team) The Great Time Travel Adventure (Same as above) Legends of Light and Darkness He is contacted by Slade who informs him and the rest of the team about Malefor and his league. Anti Cosmo is personally requested by Slade to come see him in the hopes of working an old trusted friend of theirs. He arrives at Channel Awesome Universe with Slade and follows him to the Nostalgia Chick's house where they find Bender alongside AVGN, Alie, Axl, Axel, Jack Frost, Heloise, Isabella, Phineas and Skipper. As a result they join forces against Malefor. He is the third character to appear in costume as Gandalf the White. Bender mockingly calls him Dumbledore and AC makes fun of Skipper's costume. He also joins in laughing at Axl's costume when he comes in. Alongside the other boys he gets disgusted at Axel's gag crotch. Anti Cosmo alongside Slade and Celes follow Bender to the 2nd location, and comments on Slade seeming like a henpecked husband. He sneaks into an old warehouse and alongside Bender, Skipper, Slade, Heloise and Celes disguises himself as a solider. They are eventually figured though Bender takes action and shoots Saddler's staff out of his hand. Anti Cosmo goes with the others to find INterpol, and he helps Bender with the side effects of his distraction plan. Anti Cosmo figures out with Nostalgia Chick, Jack Bauer and Orion that Jr is using the heroes of INterpol as transports and holding for ransom for the universes. Anti Cosmo helps Bender in explaining the situations to the escapees and hears out Jack Bauer in his telling of plans regarding Malefor. Anti Cosmo is in Darkseid's help and he is not taking shit as he gets the others out and follows Celes with Slade as they cover Orion and Hades. Anti Cosmo before they deal with Khan asks Slade regarding his plan to do Khan. After they leave, Anti Cosmo uses his magic to poof the team in the vents as opposed to go straight foward. While Slade and Bender deal with Khan, Anti Cosmo stumbles upon buttons regarding the security and uses his magic to make it easier for Phineas to shut down. While Phineas is doing just that, Anti Cosmo helps Skipper and Isabella deal with Mitch who is pretty content on taking them down with the ship. After Phineas finishs explain to Will their stuff, Anti COsmo asks her if she has any questions and when the question regarding biometals come off he has no idea but they're working on it. When the team arrives at Zordon's base, He realizes like the others that Malefor wanted them here. To add salt to it, The Joker shows up back from the dead getting him to tell the others about the clown. In Act 5, Anti Cosmo, Bender, Slade and Skipper wlll get themselves into a situation that reveals a longed await question regarding the robot. What happened with him before he met Dib and after his encounters with Marceline? Anti Cosmo is asked alongside Bender and Skipper to help Slade with his machine. Anti Cosmo as a result is sent to the future with the three to the year 10000. He argues with Slade regarding this and they almost get into a fight, but Bender and Skipper arrive back with the info needed. Anti Cosmo agrees with the others that they need to find a backwards time machine and act as such. Anti Cosmo desparely searches with Slade, Bender and Skipper for one only to find nothing and this goes so far that the quadriuple goes to the very end of multiunviesal existence it's self. Anti Cosmoo sits back to watch it explode with Bender, Slade and Skipper. However a second big bang happens, forming a second multiuniverse and the four reach the return of their time line. Anti Cosmo informs Bender that Joker puts the graves there to torment him and he breaks Bender out of his sucidalness. Anti Cosmo saves Slade and Skipper from Carnage, Horvath and Saix and Bender furthers by crashing a heavy vechule into Saix and Carnage. Anti Cosmo gets Horvath off and is chased again by The Joker through his satieltie laser. AC goes with Bender, Slade and Skipper and helps Suede, Heloise, Phineas and Isabella kill Ursula. Anti Cosmo overhears Axl and Alie`s plan to marry each other and he tells the others about the announcement as he needs to tell them. When Skipper suggests that they don`t split up, and that they should get involved, Anti Cosmo admits it`s a good idea but feels it`s dangerous. He also learns the locations of the fractions and has Megabyte, Lex, Bowser and Hades spell it out. Anti Cosmo after hearing on the missions send the villains to aid Phineas, Isabella and Suede. Anti Cosmo and Slade find the Model X Fragment which leads into a confrontation with GIovanni and Ozai. Anti Cosmo then informs Nostalgia Critic that he will learn what's going on from the others. Anti Cosmo agrees with Slade on Hiccup's unsualness but does agree that Slade shouldn't judge him. Anti Cosmo welcomes Bowser Jr and Ventress to the team when they enter the Castle of Slade and him since Anti Cosmo did help him get it. Anti Cosmo then tasks the allies under Slade to destroy the Destroyer while he and Slade go help the heroes. Anti Cosmo then overhears the complexityes of traveling through the caves from Hunson and deducts that the mystery of the caves is the key to finding Model Z. Anti Cosmo oversees a path for the four to go on during their trek through the path they're on. When Hades asks about Joker, Anti Cosmo tells Hades that Joker sold his soul before hand for Zubans and since he has no recollection of Abadeer. He can't be in purgatory, so yes he was dead, but not consumed and that He was ressurected by Apolokpis ruler Darkseid. Anti Cosmo and the others learn of what happened and he believes that it must be that guy Bender mentioned, Slade thinks Discord but Anti Cosmo thinks someone wokring for him. Celes, Hades and Anti Cosmo act as Slade's mission control and guide him to Stane. Celes is one of the three chosen partners of Model X. Anti Cosmo and Slade's relationship is also revealed as he knew who Slade truly was and his history. Alongside Slade's other members Anti Cosmo finds the destroyer and they all destroy it. Anti Cosmo then sees that Luthor is missing as Lex went to stop Darkseid at the cost of his own life. Anti Cosmo afterwards goes with Slade to fight Malefor and Khan. Anti Cosmo after watching Sumdac betrayal and he blieves she is now lost with the death of Aang. Anti Cosmo alongside HIM, Dr.Doom, Ocelot, Bowser, Hades, Slade, Mojo and Celes fight Hazama with Bender And The B Team as well As Discord Anti Cosmo prepares for the wedding and tells Suede who's looking for Bender, that he himself is looking for Axel. Anti Cosmo gives the heroes news on their plans to form a large group, though they retire from their trades. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Anti Cosmo and Slade both return and join up with Blue, Bender and Dr.Strange against THe Sinsters of Evil and The Children of BlackGruamon. Anti Cosmo alongside Blue, Death The Kid and Slade is unsure of trusting Discord as he has heard of Discord and what he has done through out the universe. 15.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpeg 5.jpg 6.jpeg 7.jpg 16.jpg 211.jpg 23.jpg 25.jpg 20121008035542!26.jpg 27.jpg 32.jpg 35.jpg 36.jpg 37.jpg 39.jpg 40.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 99.jpg 127px-FairlyOddBaby842.jpg 210px-AntiFairies.jpg A Gorey Demise Villains_0011.jpg A Gorey Demise Villains_0012.jpg aac.jpg aac2.jpg ac idea.jpg ac on foop.jpg ad7.jpg Anti Cosmo and Slade -- Playing with The Big Boys now_0003.jpg Anti Cosmo,.jpg Anti Poof 012_0001.jpg CMV - Dib and Anti Cosmo -- Snow and Heat Miser_0004.jpg Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Second in Command Category:Main Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters hailing from The Fairly Odd Parents Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Honorable Villains Category:Partner Category:Villainous Friend Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentors Category:Likable villains Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Husband and Wife Category:Sexy characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Tritagonists Category:On and Off Villains Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Master Manipulator Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Major Characters in The Beginning Category:Major Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Major Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Pawns Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Slade's Ensemble Founders Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Main Villains in the Beginning Category:Main Villains in Slade Strikes Back Category:Reformed Villains Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deuteragonists Category:The Heavy Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deuteragonists in Legends Of Light and Darkness Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Ugly Cute Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Children of the Autobots's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daran Norris Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Clown of Terror Saga